


I Made You A Mix

by Kathysinister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Music, darcycentric, playlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysinister/pseuds/Kathysinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy loves playlists because music speaks to the soul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made You A Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got the headcannon of Darcy constantly making playlists for everyone and could not get it out of my head. The rest of the Avengers are probably coming but it takes me a while to find the perfect songs and not just songs I like that kind of apply to the characters if you squint and look sideways you know? LMK what you guys think. Here’s the drabbles to go with them and the links are below. This is not beta'd so sorry if there's mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> Jane’s playlist : http://8tracks.com/kathysinister/for-jane-love-darcy
> 
> Natasha’s playlist : http://8tracks.com/kathysinister/for-natasha-from-darcy
> 
> Steve’s playlist: http://8tracks.com/kathysinister/oh-captain-my-captain
> 
> Bucky’s playlist: http://8tracks.com/kathysinister/to-b-from-d
> 
> Tony’s playlist: http://8tracks.com/kathysinister/for-the-boss-man

… … … … … . 

 

Darcy loves playlists and makes them for her friends ever since middle school when she still listened to some horrible top 40 crap, but she tries not to judge herself too harshly. She’s come a long way. Jane has astrophysics and she has musics, all decades and all genres. 

The first playlist she makes after her internship starts is for Jane. Her now BFF spends a lot of nights in an almost grieved silence on the couch because it has been MONTHS and Thor has still not returned. So on that very couch Darcy is silent for a few hours as well, working on a mix for her boss lady on her laptop. The next morning it’s burned on a cd and put next the coffee maker so it can be seen. Jane listens to it alone in her room and cries about Thor but by the end of the mix she emerges from her room and hugs Darcy. 

"You made me a mix?"

"Of course I made you a mix you’re my best friend." Jane pulls Darcy into a hug and squeezes hard.

"Thank you. Let’s keep looking for him." is all Jane says.

… … … … . .

 

When they all move into Avengers Tower Jane is happy, Thor is back and her work is finally GOING somewhere. Darcy is happy too, wide-eyed at the mix of personalities housed in the skyscraper. Darcy is in her element, winning over new people with charm and one liners. 

"Natasha is so awesome. She offered to show me some take downs just in case."

Jane responds, “Sounds like you have a new friend crush. You should make her a mix.”

"Jane that is a GREAT idea." 

And Darcy does. She leaves it on Natasha’s workout bag when she leaves the gym well before the assassin.

Natasha listens to it. A lot. 

For the first time she thinks female friends aren’t some culturally forced idea perpetuated by Sex and the City. 

She has lunch alone with Darcy at least once a week. 

… … … … … . . 

 

Steve and Bucky, now that he’s been found and talked into staying in the tower with the lot of them since there’s more privacy, are constantly together. 

Though their relationship is strained and it’s clear they have a lot of work to do before Bucky and Steve will ever feel somewhat normal again but you can tell the bond is there. It’s strained but it’s there. 

Darcy sees them mainly in the kitchen. She cooks, they eat, thank her and say very little else. Her heart breaks for them a little. Two men, both strong with dark shadows and sadness. 

Whenever Darcy is sad she listens to music so it’s no insane leap of reasoning that she makes them mixes. Two cds tapped to the fridge that are pulled off and listened to after a few days. 

After listening to them separately Steve and Bucky share, and then the next time they’re in the kitchen with Darcy they make conversation with her. It’s strained, but its there. 

… … … … … … 

Tony noticed the cds after about a week or so. Steve would listen to it in an antiquated cd player while sitting in the living room, cold beer in hand. Black Widow had asked where she could play it in the gym since the music system in there ran purely on mp3s Jarvis played. 

He noticed both were addressed with the same loopy handwriting all over Jane’s paperwork and went to ask the astrophysicist. 

Jane pointed him to Darcy, simply answering, “Darcy makes them. They’re really good."

"Lewis I want one. Upload it to Jarvis when you’re finished. If it’s good I’ll give you dental." he orders, strutting out of the lab right after.

Darcy laughs. She makes it for him and uploads it. She gets dental. And vision. And a new taser. And a new friend.

THE END (for now)


End file.
